The Journal of Captain Rockhopper
The Journal of Captain Rockhopper is a documented version of Rockhopper's adventures while he was exploring the seas. It can be found in the Book Room. Journal Contents *'First Launch' (March 7, 2005 to May 27, 2005) *'Discovery of Yarr' (June 9, 2005 to September 25, 2006) *'Return to Club Penguin' (October 1, 2006 to October 17, 2006) *'Night Skies' (October 27, 2006 to December 19, 2006) *'The Storm' (December 27, 2006 to March 2, 2007) *'Cleanin' the Ship' (March 26, 2007 to June 18, 2007) *'Photo Fun' (June 27, 2007 to November 4, 2007) *'Holiday Cheer' (December 25, 2007 to January 13, 2008) *'Newest Writin'' (April 28, 2008) This section follows nearly identical to the contents of the original journal, hence some of the English is grammatically incorrect (on purpose). First Launch March 7, 2005 Yarr! It's finished! After months of hard work and laboriously late nights, I have finished buildin' my ship! Aye, she's a beauty, handcrafted from the tip of the crow's nest to the bottom of its hull. I'm callin' her the Migrator, and tomorrow I'm setting sail for the lands around Club Penguin. Aye, I love Club Penguin, but the sea is callin' out to me. March 8, 2005 Today I said my farewells to the residents of Club Penguin. Everyone was gathered at the dock to say good-bye... it touched my heart. The Club Penguin Band was tootin' a tremendous tune as I hoisted my sail to head off to parts unknown. Tonight, I can't see a nary a thing except the light of the Lighthouse, shinin' brightly. I look forward to seeing it again when I return in a month. March 17, 2005 Blisterin' bowels of the brine! I finally have time to catch my breath! Oh, what a storm. OH... I can't begin to describe! Three days ago, the most fearsome clouds I'd ever laid my eyes on approached from the northeast! The water grew wild, waves walloped and whitened, the wind wailed and whistled through the ship. The sky darkened - I tried to avoid the storm's path, but it galloped over me. It was all I could do to keep the Migrator from sinkin'! Most of my supplies were washed overboard, so I've turned around and set sail for Club Penguin early. I can only hope that such a frightful storm didn't go there after almost sinkin' me. March 29, 2005 Yarr! That blasted storm... it must have blown me off course more than I thought. I haven't yet caught sight of Club Penguin. I'm still goin' where my compass guides me, but how I wish to see even the bright beam of the Lighthouse once more. April 5, 2005 Land Ahoy! Saw an island to the east, aye, through me scopes. I had hoped it was Club Penguin, but alas, no one was there. It was a small island with scores of clean water and fruit trees. My barrels are full and I won't be goin' hungry or thirsty for many moons... as long as I don't run into another storm, that is. It was good to put my flippers on flat ground again, but I didn't stay long... my journey to find Club Penguin rolls ever on. April 18, 2005 Yarrr! I am lost. Wherever Club Penguin is, I can't find it! Every evenin' I scan the horizon for the beam of light from the Lighthouse, but I suspect I've sailed too far away to see it. Or worse yet, the luminous Lighthouse itself has been so duly done-in and doubly damaged its light no longer scans these swithering seas. Aye, a mysterious mystery... Still, I carry on. A sailor at sea, I go where the wind takes me. May 17, 2005 Sailed through a shallow area today. As I was gazing into the water, I saw something shiny on the ocean floor, so I moored the Migrator and dove in. At the bottom I found a massive metal box. I tied a rope to its handles, hauled it aboard, and opened it up. Oh! The wonder of it I will never forget! To my fortune I found it filled to the top with, shiver me timbers, watches! Hundreds upon hundreds of gold wristwatches, all still tickin' away! I put one on and stored the rest in the cargo hold. Wait until the other penguins find out about this! May 20, 2005 What a strange bit o'luck I be havin'! Only a few days since comin' across the copper crate o' chronometers, and a big wooden box floats past my boat! I cast my net, bring the box aboard, and lo and behold, it's filled with masks and snorkels! A huge container, with the name 'Club Penguin' on the side, full of nothin' but blue masks and snorkels. It must have been a new shipment of supplies for Club Penguin. It's great to see some sign of Club Penguin, even if I can't find the blasted place myself! I put the box in the cargo hold next to the watches. May 27, 2005 Well, I didn't find Club Penguin, but I found the island with the fruit trees again. There is a still a nary soul on this island, so I've named it Rockhopper Island. Yarrr! I have an island now! Yar-har! Discovery of Yarr June 9, 2005 The Migrator and I have welcomed a new passenger! This morning, on a very foggy day, I found a tiny furry creature. It was floating on a piece of wood in the water, looking famished. I placed it on my shoulder, brought the little fella' aboard, and gave it some food and water. Creatures like these are rumored around Club Penguin before I left three months ago, but I had never actually seen one. It seems to be very happy on the Migrator so far. I have named it 'Yarr', since it comes to me whenever I say that. August 2, 2006 Frivolous fortune! I have found my logbook again. I can't believe it has been lost for over a year in my own room! I should really keep my room better organized, yar! Yarr and I have had a very good year. We have found a dozen other islands, and trunks of treasure, enough to fill the entire ship. We've found hats, chairs, tables, shirts, scarves, shoes, and even a few rare keepers I haven't even told the wind about, yar-har! Most of the treasure Yarr and I have found is being stored on Rockhopper Island. We just don't have room for it all on board. Yarr is very happy, and spends most of the time sitting on top of the sail, keepin' a watchful eye out for land and any treasure that it sees floating by. September 25, 2006 I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen with my own eyes, but it is a light. There is a light in the distance. Yarr saw it first this evenin', and then I pulled out my telescope and saw it too! It looks much brighter than Club Penguin's Lighthouse, but we've changed course and have set sail straight towards it. Return to Club Penguin October 1, 2006 My true North! There's no doubt now, it's definitely Club Penguin. I would never forget the frozen face of that icy island. But it does look different through my telescope. Seems to me, there be many more penguins calling Club Penguin home than the morning I left. October 12, 2006 We land tomorrow! I noticed today as I was scoping out the island that a boat is already moored at the Dock. My wily skills will be put to the test as I'm going to land the great Migrator aground at the Beach. It's wonderful to be back, we're going to be opening up the deck of the Migrator for all to see, and of course, will be selling some of the trinkets and treasures we've collected in our travels. Yarr and I have set up a wee booth for other penguins to come and buy me treasures. Yo ho, it's a great day! October 17, 2006 Shiver me timbers, what a crowd o' land-lubbers! Seems like every soul in Club Penguin has been on my ship these last few days. O'er a dozen moons have passed since I've been with me own kind, and I'm so happy to be home. Much has changed since I left. It turns out I'm not the only one with these furry pets; it seems Yarr has many different colors of family, yo ho! (Aye, poor Yarr... it's never been around so many penguins before. Took one look at them and hid in the cargo hold.) After visitin' the Lighthouse - I remember posin' for that picture! I explored the entire island. I won a few games of Sled Racing, had a bite to eat at the Pizza Parlor, and danced in the Night Club. Sink me! I got on the dance floor and saw everyone had copied my dance... that little jig be my own invention, me hearties! Arrgh, it's good to be with penguins again. A kind lass from the local paper wanted to have a chat with me. Aye, me sailor's story will be printed verbatim in valiant vernacular in the Penguin Times in a few short days. I've been consultin' my charts tonight. I'd like to do somethin' extra special for all o' me new friends, but I'll have to sail back to my island to do it. I reckon it'd take me a month to sail to Rockhopper Island, and then another month to get back. That's two months, barrin' any change in the weather, which would bring me back just in time for Christmas. I know the perfect Christmas present, so I'll be settin' sail again on Friday. Aye, it was a short visit, but I'll be droppin' anchor for longer next time! Night Skies October 27, 2006 By my beard! Night has fallen over these seas. Never in all my sea faring journeys have I seen such a sight. Hundreds and hundreds of silver shafts of light be shinin' above me boat. Aye, I'm awestruck as I sit here 'neath these stars scribbling in me journal. There's just one hitch in all this. Blimey! Without the sun I haven't the foggiest idea how to find Rockhopper Island. All I have are those blasted stars, beautiful though they are. I'm losing precious time. I told me mateys I'd return in two months. October 31, 2006 I found a new use for me telescope. I turned it skyward and noticed the strangest shape of lights in the sky. I've sketched them as best I could. I be wonderin' if they could guide me toward Rockhopper Island? Aye, like a map they could be! I best be consultin' me charts. November 1, 2006 I still think me plan to navigate by starlight was a brilliant one. But I'll never know, arrgh. Woke this morning to the bright sun and blue sky shinin' through me window. Finding Rockhopper Island shouldn't be too hard a task now. Aye, it would have been fun figurin' a way to find me island with the stars as a guide. Another time, maybe. Though I don't suppose such a strange sight will likely happen again during my sailin' days. November 10, 2006 Yarr is as excited as I be about returnin' to Rockhopper Island. Since runnin' ashore yesterday, Yarr's hardly been any help. Yo ho ho, what more could I expect, this bein' its old rompin' grounds after all. The last time we pulled up to Rockhopper Island, Yarr showed me its old home, right on this very island. And to think I thought the little fella' was lost the day I found it! Turns out it was just looking for adventure. Yarr and the rest o' its kind are always lookin' for adventure, and I've got just the adventure for them, yarrr! I'm plannin' to bring them back as a Christmas present to anyone who wants to adopt one. November 16, 2006 I've been busy these last days getting The Migrator ready for my biggest import yet to Club Penguin. An entire room on the lower deck has been turned into a comfortable cozy den for any puffles wantin' to join the adventure, like Yarr did all those months ago. I've also packed some more cargo for my shop. Can't forget about sellin' my wares, now, can I? November 18, 2006 Pushed out to sea today, early. Everyone was tired... blimey, if the sound o' hundreds o' puffles snorin' isn't the funniest thing I've ever heard! I hope the other penguins like what I'm bringin', yarhar! Can't wait to see their eyes pop out when they get a look at all these fuzzy creatures. I know they love their puffle pets and will make a great home for these red fellas. November 25, 2006 Yarr's friends be makin' themselves at home on me ship. A band o' sprogs they be, but quick to listen and do as I say. Still, they like to get into me things now and again, but how can I hold it against them? I'm pleased they be likin' the life of a pirate. December 7, 2006 We'll be pulling into Club Penguin tomorrow. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see what I've brought for them! December 19, 2006 Argh, there be a storm brewing and I best be buyin' some time gettin' ahead of the beast lest she rock me riggin'. I'll be leaving Club Penguin early to stay ahead of the weather. The Storm December 27, 2006 I flew like the wind to get ahead o'the storm when I left Club Penguin, but she be relentless in her chase and caught me at last. I ne'er witnessed such woeful winds whippin' waves with such sway. I'm still dizzy! December 28, 2006 Sink me! The storm managed some damage as she blew her course. Me ship bears the marks of her best work... sails are tattered and torn, the deck floor's been ripped up and the frame took a bit of a beating. But aye, she's still a rock on the water... just movin' a lot slower now. Rockhopper Island is in view, so we'll land in a few days and I will try to fix the riggin' before makin' the return journey. January 1, 2007 It's always good to be back on me island, and I've managed some makeshift repairs to me vessel. I'll have to wait until I return to Club Penguin to do it right. I wasn't able to do much about the sails now, blimey! No matter what I try, nothing seems to hold. January 8, 2007 I cast off Rockhopper Island just a week ago. The Migrator sailed strong today. Aye, the temporary repairs seem to be holding. Me ship's sails may be a little tattered, and though she be blowin' slow in the wind we'll make it there's no doubt. January 30, 2007 I couldn't believe what I found in the ocean this week... pink flamingos! I think they'll be perfect for everyone's igloos. I saw the Lighthouse spotlight getting brighter today. It's been a glimmer on the horizon for a while. Seein' it grow is a sight worth seein'! February 8, 2007 I'm sure everyone can see my ship from the Beacon telescope and are probably wonderin' what happened... its shredded sails blowin' in the breeze must be a sight. I'll start repairs right away when we arrive. It shouldn't take long to get things in tip-top shape. There are plenty of landlubbers always wantin' to help me on the ship, and shiver me timbers, the Migrator needs some helpful hands. Yarr's been bouncin' all over the ship since he spotted Club Penguin in his sights. We'll be at the Beach by tomorrow. Rest at last! February 23, 2007 Time be flyin' these days. Yarr and I be workin' hard to make a speedy return to Club Penguin. It will be the fastest journey we've made so far. No time to scour the sea for new treasure; I'll have to dip into me stores on Rockhopper Island and replenish the stock on another journey. The Migrator's repairs are holdin' in a grand way. No mishaps in sight, just smooth sailin'. Her mast be flyin' proudly, catchin' every gust and gale she can, givin' us the extra push we need to make a speedy sail. March 2, 2007 I wonder if me hearties back home have found the little surprise I left for them? I'd been savin' that treasure for just the right time, and after all the fun and festivities I was in the mood for sharin' o'bit of my creativity with the lot of landlubbers. I let the bottle drop from me flippers just a short way into me journey. I hope they caught sight of it in the telescope. I know some of those sailors watch the sea without ceasing. Will they like me tale of adventure? And me buddy Bambadee. I hope he gets to read it too. Cleanin' the Ship March 26, 2007 We be sailin' on speedy winds. Yarr and me left Club Penguin with the necessary supplies to get me most auspicious project completed. Sure be nice of that cleaning crew to lend me a vacuum cleaner and some other supplies. Avast! I must remember to thank them when I return. Yarr be antsy and ready to get started on the work. Yo ho ho, he loves the vacuum cleaner! March 30, 2007 I gutted the cargo hold yesterday. Arrgh! I had no idea there was so much room below deck with the colossal collection of clutter taking up space. Now, there be plenty of pirate plunder piled high, just waitin' to be purchased. Yarr be a big help. figurin' where all our stuff should be stored. I even craftily constructed a treasure tent. I've decided that be where penguins be purchasin' me goods. Yarrrr, I be done after the day's dusty duties and will be restin' diligently tomorrow. April 1, 2007 No more getting stuck between boxes on me way to the Captain's Quarters, argh! We made the final changes to the cargo hold today. I can't wait for me hearties back on Club Penguin to see this! They've never been below deck, except of course for me buddy Bambadee. But there be no more unexpected stowaways on me ship now. There be too few places to stow away! April 12, 2007 Settin' sail today. Excited about seeing Club Penguin again and invitin' all me hearties below deck. We're gonna have a right big bash down here; I even decked it out in a few decorations. Yarr is excited as I am I think. He was bouncing on the edge of a barrel of Cream Soda, got a little too excited and accidentally fell in. I don't think he minded much. He almost drinks as much soda as I do. May 4, 2007 Shiver me timbers! What a pirate party! I've never seen the town lookin' so luminous. It was a good break from the sea but I be ready to set sail once more. Gangway Club Penguin! Yarr and I be ready for another adventure! May 16, 2007 Yarr and I be in for a long treasure huntin' journey. There be much of the sea I haven't seen and since the Migrator's sailin' so smooth and strong, we be venturin' into uncharted territory. She be settled and in superb spirits. I'm sure she can handle new waters. It's high time I be on the hunt for treasure these penguins never seen. June 1, 2007 Ahoy! I be strikin' the jackpot this trip - chartin' new waters be me best idea yet. Found some interestin' treasure for transport to Club Penguin. There be one item I still need a name for. I made 'em myself from odd bits o' trinkets and treasure I picked up on different islands. They be lookin' mighty odd, but they're good for a laugh, yar har har! June 8, 2007 Last landin' at Club Penguin, me hearties be askin' for access to me Captain's Quarters. Arrg! They be a curious bunch o' landlubbers. But I be keepin' me room locked for now. I be needin' some place to plan me adventures where I won't be disturbed. Plus it be the only secure place on me ship to store me maps and charts. Best get to it - makin' me maps I mean - don't want to be forgettin' this treasure-filled end of the ocean. June 18, 2007 Arrh! Club Penguin be visible on the horizon once more! Me list o' things I be needin' to get done when I be ashore Club Penguin: - Dinin' on squid and seaweed pizza (I be growin' tired o' me sailor's diet!) - Dancin' a jig - Pirate parade! - Explorin' stuff - Playing tag Photo Fun June 27, 2007 Just as I was preparin' to leave the shore once more, I got a visit from that newspaper reporter from the Penguin Times again. Seems she had a gift for me, an old camera! Yarhar, a fine gift it is, and I'm sure I'll have a hollerin' time with that newfangled thingamajig. I'll be putting some pictures in this journal. July 8, 2007 What an ordeal! It took me nearly a fortnight to figure out this blasted camera, but finally I can take some pictures! Rockhopper's First Photograph.png|My first photograph, yarrr! Yarr Unamused Photograph.png|Yarr didn't seem amused with the camera at first... Happy Yarr Photograph.png|...but he got used to it. Club Penguin From Crow's Nest Photograph.png|Club Penguin from the crow's nest of the ship. Yarr Keeping a Close Watch Photograph.png|Yarr keepin' a close watch through the telescope. Yarr Spotting Treasure Photograph.png|A treasure chest floating in the water! Good eye, Yarr! Treasure Chest Closed Photograph.png|Hauled the treasure chest up... what's inside? Opened Chest with Mud Photograph.png|Mud. Yarrgh, that stinks. But it's still a sturdy treasure chest, maybe I'll sell it later. I'm sure I'll be having more fun with this camera later! August 4, 2007 I have to sail like the wind this time! I be makin' a special trip to that luminous Lighthouse, and there's no time for dilly-dallying with this delightful delivery! Ah, what a surprise I've got for me penguin buddies this time. There's so much to bring that I'll have to bring it in two trips... after all, Yarr and I can only fit so much on the ship at one time! I can't be giving any clues to what is in those boxes, not just yet, but I'm sure that all of me penguin buddies will be gettin' a fair bit of fun out of what's inside. September 9, 2007 The second load of my cargo for my Fall Fair has nearly finished its journey to Club Penguin, and I couldn't be happier! I sure hope me hearties enjoy everything I've planned! If everything goes off without a hitch, the entire island will be transformed by September 21 and the real party will get started, yo ho! Alas, I won't be stickin' around for it. As much as I love a good party, these last few months of travel between Rockhopper Island and Club Penguin have made me terribly tired, and I haven't doing very much explorin' at all as of late. The Migrator and I have been itchin' to chart new waters. But, first things first! I've got some cargo to deliver, yarrrgh! November 4, 2007 It's been a long two months and the sight of Club Penguin through Yarr's telescope is a thing of beauty to me sea-worn eyes. Long days we've spent searchin' for treasure. A few weeks ago we spotted an octopus headin' towards Club Penguin. Our brains were boggled, tryin' to figure out why it'd be sportin' a wig. Must have been one hoot hollerin' Halloween party they had. We've picked up some great goods for the shop! Can't wait to sell my loot, and to find out how me hearties faired at the Fall Fair! Holiday Cheer December 25, 2007 Me and Yarr took a brief breather from sailin' today to swap gifts. The little red rascal rounded up enough seashells to do the mast up like a Christmas tree, and we danced a jaunty jig to celebrate. It be a quiet month, I fear. The seas be quiet, and not a trace o'treasure to be found. Arr! I not be fond o'droppin anchor without new swag to sell. Argh! I'll put me extra lifejackets up for a fair price! Yar har! January 13, 2008 At long last, Club Penguin be in our sights again today! We got an early glimpse gazin' at the fireworks fired off for New Years, so we toasted to good times with a tankard o' cream soda. We be sailin' on a strong east wind, and should be landin' in a week. Yarr spotted a wee iceberg driftin' in the current, so I took a picture. It makes me a mite nervous, changin' course like it does, so I'm crossin' me flippers it drifts away soon. Last thing we need is a dent in me Migrator! Newest Writin' April 28, 2008 Yar har! I never thought I'd get a chance to write in me journal again! Never heard of a book surviving the bitter brine before. Avast! There be few things in this wide world that can leave an old sea bird like me speechless. But the last three months have certainly come close! Not a day after me last entry, me trusty Migrator ran afoul of the very iceberg I was trying to avoid, and sunk. Arrgh! It be me own fault, and I was glad Yarr and I abandoned the ship safely. Though the residents of Club Penguin welcomed me to stay, I knew I couldn't for long. I had to get back to Rockhopper Island to gather supplies to build a new ship. The trip was quiet, but on the way back to Club Penguin, Yarr and I were surprised to see flares lightin' up the horizon. They led us back, true as treasure, and what be waiting for me? Shiver me timbers! The Migrator! Rescued, rebuilt, refurbished and refinished. T'was a truly touching sight. So, to show me thanks, I'm going to be giving them the key to me Captain's Quarters, and leaving me journal here for them to find it. For now on I'll be keeping track of me adventures with pictures on me notice board. And so I end me journal the same way I began it, with a newly built Migrator waiting for adventure. Me thanks be to everyone. Fair winds! Trivia *This book is the longest book in Club Penguin Rewritten, with a total of 78 pages (excluding the cover, contents page and the page containing the key to the Captain's Quarters) *The date for February 8, 2007's log entry is bolded, unlike the other dates. *This is one of three books written by Rockhopper. The other two books are Rockhopper and the Stowaway and Christmas on Rockhopper Island. Gallery Rockhopper's Key Pin.png|The pin at the end.